Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) are typically made by pressing a metal powder (e.g., tantalum) around a metal lead wire, sintering the pressed part, anodizing the sintered anode, and thereafter applying a solid electrolyte (e.g., manganese dioxide) and a cathode coating that contains a carbon layer and silver resin layer. One problem associated with many conventional solid electrolytic capacitors, however, is that they are relatively sensitive to high temperatures. For example, at temperatures of 230° C. or higher, it is believed that contaminant gases (e.g., carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, etc.) can be generated from the carbon-based binders used in the cathode coating. As such, a need currently exists for a capacitor that has improved performance at high temperatures.